charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peter Halliwell
Welcome! Archive Please do not edit the archives, but instead start a new discussion on the active talk page. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 00:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Telekinetic Orbing There has not actually been any visual aids for this power. We have not seen it, so I have to say no. A little paragraph on the Telekinetic Orbing page is fine. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 06:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Molecular Acceleration This how Piper new power might have look if shown in the series. : That is what would most likely happen (I like the flares), if she could not blow something up she would melt it. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Ohh this is cool! Nice job! Friendly Message Hi! Just wanted to let you know, we are starting to categorize all the images that are uploaded. Don't forget to categorize any you may add to the Wiki. I went ahead and tagged your latest two. Thanks! :) -- 03:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Pathokinesis I'm sorry.. you have been gone. During that time there was a LARGE debate about that article. MANY users wanted the name changed, as did the Admins. The debate on the power is over now, as Khan and I are trying to get users to focus on other issues now. There is so much other work that needs to be done to clean up the Wiki. Again I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's the way the users wanted it... we had to decide, and we went with an easier title... easier for new users to understand. Also, remember to sign your name on talk pages :) Thanks. 04:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Images Hello! Thanks for adding so many great pictures to the Wiki. I wanted to remind everyone that when we upload pictures, please remember to categorize them. I went ahead and categorized your latest comic book image. Here is a list of categories.. might make things a little easier. Image Categories Thanks again!! -- 17:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah sorry it's just I was a bit hurried so I forgot it.Peter Halliwell 15:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories hi Peter... I've had to fix/remove the categories almost everytime because you add either wrong, or deleted categories. Maybe it would be best if you didn't really add or mess with the categories. I'm sorry... it just saves us time having to go back and fix them over and over again. There is plenty of other work that needs to be done anyway. :) Hope you understand... Thanks! :) 21:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the deleted categories I added them without knowking they were delete that's not all my fault I don't know why there are categories ang page names wich don't have page is there any form you can correct that? Also that of the psi-knives and power names that send you a to the same page the best example all the pages that send you to Premonition.Peter Halliwell 02:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused on your actual question. Right now, the best bet is just not to add categories to any page, as they are all pretty much correct now, with the correct categories already added. As far as the question about psi-knives, etc.. I'm unsure what you mean. 03:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) (Peter, I appreciate you adding the category, however "Season 7" is for episode pages only. Categories for images will always begin with "Images"... try again, and this time, enter "Images of Piper Halliwell", "Images of Phoebe" and Images of Paige", then hit save. Thanks. We will get it right, Promise! lol) Here is an example... This picture is of a note.. so the tag was "Image by Object" '' '' Peter Peter Peter lol... that picture isn't an object... you have to tag it with what it is. That one you just uploaded would be "Images of Piper Halliwell" and "Images of Leo Wyatt" Do you know how to change it??? FIXED Ok Peter, I have fixed it. Anyway... If you don't think you can figure out images... do you think it may be best to just not upload them anymore?? 22:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Warnings for non-categorized Images Warning #1 '- Categories Tags not added to images ''Piper and Phoebe with Prue in the hospital.jpg or T''he Wedding from Hell.'' 'Warning #2 '- User continues to not add categories/tags to images. Help Categorizing Images can sometimes be hard to understand though. Basically, if you upload a photo of Piper you then have to go to the image page and put the category "Images of Piper Halliwell". If you upload a picture of a power, you go to the picture page and put "Images of powers" etc etc etc. Or, however you still don't know what you're doing. Just upload photos as you wish and I'll keep an eye on your contributions and categorize the images for you? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Peter, What I meant was... don't upload images if you can't categorize them correctly. I didn't mean upload images and NOT categorize. Khan added the new rule of 5 warnings then a 3 day block. I just don't want that to happen to you. I've tried numerous times to show you how to correctly add categories, but you still just can't seem to grasp it. That's all. I'm not trying to point you out or anything... We just need it done correctly, or not at all. I hope you understand. Also, a good idea may be to click on the various images I uploaded today and see how I tagged/categorized them. That will give you an idea of how it's done also 03:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) And I'm thankful but I don't know from were the second warning came I didn't upload photos just for what you told me and it just appeared with no reason and I have checked the messages from today and all are from you so you were the one who put me that warning and people telling things to do at the same time makes me to confuses. Also I am just learning English I don't understand some of the things people tell me here I can't translate everything all the day I also have responsabitites. I hope you understand and I tell you again I'm very thankful with you for everything I in fact didn't know the images categories started with images of ? I had never seen that page before you showed it to me so I'm sorry if you are mad but I don't like the injustices I don't have problem with the first warning but I didn't deserved the second one.Peter Halliwell 03:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) How can I delete categories?-Peter Halliwell 18:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Click 'Edit Page' and at the bottom should be the Category in blue, click the little '''X next to it. :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks-Peter Halliwell 18:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures They way you add images is incorrect. If you do not want to have a caption then remove the 'thumb' tag and align it (left or right) with a reasonable size (170px-300px). It is getting tiring of trying to fix it, here is a tester image, try removing the thumb tag for me. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok now remove the 'thumb' :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Remove the 'thumb' tag now and you will finally see what the images should be displayed like if you do not add a caption. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : KhanWiz I have checked the images policy and all what can tell me how to edit or add photos but I haven't found any way to remove the thumb. So I just need someone to tell me how. : Click 'edit' go down to the image and remove the word 'thumb' that should like |thumb|, just erase that. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I'll do it later I have to go to school.Peter Halliwell 17:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : You could of done when you left that message, just remove the |thumb| --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : Picture Is that picture on your User Profile you? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 05:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : As you can see, it is. iMan [[User_talk:IMan|''(Owl me!)]] 12:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : Please remove it or I will, the policy clearly states you can only have a picture of yourself as your avatar, nothing else. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : No this is what the images policy says about personal photos but if you want me to delete it, is ok. :*You may only upload a personal picture of yourself as userpicture. :*Photos of yourself, your family, friends or anyone else related to you are not allowed on this wiki. This is for your own safety.Peter Halliwell 16:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :What's the big deal about uploading personal pictures? If someone wants to have a picture of themselves, let them. Shanebeckam 00:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with Shane. That rule should be really scrapped out. If you go to any other Wiki on here, you'll see that other people upload personal photo's. I doubt you're gonna get stalked if you uploaded one photo of yourself. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes Peter, your '''userpicutre' the little one that appears like yours is Piper freezing with sparkly hands. That is the rule and it has been for a very long time. Uploading personal pictures of yourself is not allowed. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't get that. As long as the picture doesn't contain any type of indecency, what's the big deal? That rule is completely pointless. Shanebeckam 14:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: That is just the rule and it is not changing. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Why can't it exactly? I don't see any problem what's so ever uploading one photo onto your page. It's basically the same as uploading one as your avatar. >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: Fine, it can be you can upload one picture of yourself. Either as your Avatar or on your userpage. Not both. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: Screw the picture thing.. let's talk about this chat room I see!!! LOL What is that?!! cool! 15:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I know I saw that but I have not been on it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : And this is why I don't like to come on here anymore. Shanebeckam 06:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Cause of the unnecessarily rules? or cause of all the fighting? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Both. It's like everytime someone wants to change just a little thing, there has to be some big discussion, which then turns to a big fight because some people are too immature to accept the outcome. All I'm saying is, this rule is pointless and it seems the only reason it's in place is to feed Khan's ego. Shanebeckam 08:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Excuse me? That rule is in place is to protect users, other wikis obviously do not care about that, but this one does. The rule is you can have one picture of yourself on the wiki. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : It's not your job to protect users. If they want to upload pictures of themselves, lay off and let them. We're not kids. Shanebeckam 08:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Bureaucrats are meant to protect the wiki and those who contribute towards it. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Protecting and being overbearing to the point people want to leave the wiki are two different things. Shanebeckam 12:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: So being safe makes you want to leave the wiki..? -.- --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No but between this, and locking the Telempathy page without any explanation, it's hard to want to come here. Shanebeckam 12:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : It's not locked. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: From being moved ''it is. Shanebeckam 13:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well yeah, to prevent conflict. Like what Bureaucrats are meant to do. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) And B'crats are also supposed to lock pages ''without giving any explanation to the people discussing the topic? --Shanebeckam 14:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : No but I did not think that name for the article was practical so I changed it back to prevent arguments. End of, I do not want to discuss anything further here, I will no longer reply to any further messages. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Penny Halliwell I'm not sure. I think Glenn was rewriting her page though ages ago. Ask him about it. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : You can also create your own Sandbox. Just create a page tat would be named 'User::Peter Halliwell/Sandbox'. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I stopped rewriting the article. So go ahead and rewrite the article ;) --— PerryPeverell 00:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sandbox Okay so in the bar to search for things you (specifically) type in exactly and only this: User:Peter Halliwell/Sandbox Except no italics of course. After that you come to a page that looks similar to your user page except there's nothing on it, press edit and after that do whatever you want and your actual user page will not be ruined. If something goes wrong, or you're not sure just contact me again. -- Sorry I'm sorry! I'll try not to mess up again. Supercharmedfan 04:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) MC The infomation is alright, however the photo's kind of look messy, I cleaned up some of it before and now doing the rest now. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Thanks, I know I do not want to waste space on the wiki, it's just that, creating galleries of all, I thought I had this rule, but as you said, learn from mistakes. And well, I'll stop editing, yes, but not because it is fresh enough to edit because of criticism like this, óbvimante, there are many other things and reasons for me to stop editing. Also, I did not do much different for the editors and not for their own wiki, I do not edit here much, much or little editing I will not make the slightest difference. PhoebeForever (Talk) I'm So Sorry! I'm am so sorry, I was in a bad mood when I wrote that. I hope you can forgive me. Annasean51 00:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Comic, #13 Where do you get the pictures from that issue? >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) GIFS It's actually a mixture of different programs. Here is the step by step guide. #Get these programs: Youtube Video Downloader (Mozilla Firefox), Avidemux (To get the image frames), and you should have Windows Live Movie Maker already installed. #Find a video you like. #Download it. #Open it with Windows Movie Maker. #Convert it to the size you want (You have to make a custom setting for this, all you have to do is hit save movie and the option will be in the box on the right). #Save it as your chosen custom setting. #Open Avidemux. #Drag or open your movie in Avidemux. #Use the "A" and "B" buttons for your start and end point. (A = Start, B = End) #Click file. #Go to save. #And hit save selection as JPEG images. #You should make a file for these images, just to stay organized. #Then go to gifninja.com. #Click select files. #Go to your folder holding the images you want to use. #Select them. #Set the speed for your gif and hit "Looks good, build it!" #And there you have it, a brand new gif image. Annasean51 20:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, is it possible for you to upload the empathy Piper's rage 1 or 3 gif from gifsoup.com to better explain the power on the infobox.Kt111 00:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm really sorry. I was just trying to make the wiki look better. I didn't mean to get rid of everyones work. And a lot of the gifs on the Telekinetic Orbing page were made by me about a year ago and I was just trying to upgrade them. I just got caught in the moment and kept on making gifs until there were no more to make of Paige. I am extremely sorry that I got rid of your work and I had no intention of saying only my gifs can be here. My sincere apologies, Annasean51 01:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC)\ That really means a lot to me, I don't know what to say... except thank you. But once again I'm sorry I deleted your work. Annasean51 02:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Help! What episode is it from? Annasean51 15:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Done :) Annasean51 16:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Tips An easy way to add photos to a gallery is to click on your intended photo and copy the name. After doing this, go to the gallery page and to enter the source mode. While there scroll down to the gallery and paste your image in the gallery. Click preview to make sure that it shows up correctly. Hope that helps. Good luck. Annasean51 02:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops I have no idea how that happened. All I did was move the gifs. Let me fix that right now. Annasean51 20:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Poor Quality You're uploading poor quality images to the wiki. Go here for excellent quality images. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) GIFs Show me these GIFs and I will tell you whether they are good enough quality. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:00, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, they are good quality. They could be faster though, mine are set at 10 seconds. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Issue I dont actually have the issue i was just correcting spelling mistakes.Kt111 18:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Comic I brought the issue off a website site and it's not allowing me to copy full pages, just bits and pieces. I was lucky to get those two scans. I think it's Zenescopes way of ensuring that we don't share the comic unless we but it. Sorry. Superlana 21:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Comic Scan Hi Peter, I notice that you alway post scan from the comic, I have them but unfortunately I do not possess a scanner. If you can, could you please make a pic of Neena passed out '''and one of Neena and Phoebe passed out '''in Charmed Offensive. I want to add it to the Pathokinesis to display strength. Thank you.Superlana 19:36, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I just logged on and got your message. Thank you. Are you the one altering the colours, I like it. I wish the comic colourist would colour and highlight things like you do, it would make the comic come alive more. That's the one thing I hate about the comics, the wishy washy colouring.Superlana 14:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) P.J. Beaming Hi Peter, can you please ungrade P.J's beaming pic as well.Superlana 20:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC)